Kisses for Himeno and Hayate
by Untoldtitan27
Summary: Kisses for Himeno and Hayate. First kiss: No one but the stars. second kiss: Sick third kiss: Beach
1. Chapter 1

My first Pretear FanFic YAY!!!

Disclaimer i own nothing YAY!!!!!!

Kisses for Himeno and Hayate! YAY!

* * *

Himeno was playing with her kindama Hayate had given her ..... and told her to throw away. She remembered nothing about the kiss, to bad Hayate did! Everytime they where near each other the air became thick with tension... provided by Hayate of course. Himeno had no idea what was going on when Hayate blushed and made excuses to leave.

Himeno flopped back on her bed, "Oh mom, I don't know what to do. He won't talk to me. He thinks I don't feel the tension in the air. I do mom I feel it and I'm confused. I've never felt this way about anyone and I feel it. With Hayate, I don't know this feeling and I can't tell what it is. Mom please help me," Himeno said.

"Himeno!" a shrill voice of the plant Leafe knight sounded and when Shin was around Mannen and Hajime where also sure to be by his side.

"Mawata said you haven't come out of you room all day" Shin said cutely and climbed up on her bed. Himeno sat up to face the Leafe knights.

"I'm fine just confused about some stuff" Himeno chirped happily she didn't want the boys to carry her burden.

"Come on Himeno lets go exploring the estate" Shin said eager to go and have fun. Himeno gave a small smile and let herself be lead out by the boys '_Know I said its bad to have things bottled up inside but I have no one to talk about it with'_

"Himeno! Guess what! we're going camping!" Mr. Awayuki said as Himeno and the younger three Leafe knights attemtped to go outside and not get lost... No such luck. Stress mark showed up on Himenos head.

"No way"

"To late" Goh said grabbed her by her waist and hauled her outside.

"Let me go! Dammit! What am I? A quip-freaken- doll?! Put me down!"

"Ok" Goh said dropped her into the Door of Light.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!"

"Caught you!" Sasame said and threw her to Hayate.

"What the hell is this pass Himeno day?!!" Himeno yelled.

"No we're going camping"

"........"

"What?"

"I haven't been camping since my mom died....."

"Oh......" They landed soon.

"Himeno! Wasn't the ride down fun?" Mawata asked.

"Yeah sure..." Himeno sat down on a rock.

"Himeno? Whats wrong?" Shin asked appearing in front of the sad grief stricken Himeno.

"Nothing its just..."

"Those confusing feelings?"

"Yes thats it confusing feelings" Himeno said and ruffled Shin's hair.

Five hours later!!!!!!!

Things where settled out and a cozy camp fire was lit courtousy of Goh.

"Himeno were are you going?" Kei asked.

"For a walk feel kinda warm and I wanna see if the constilastions are the same here as the are on earth" She said with a small smile "I'll be fine" she added and walked away.

"So you gonna tell her?" Goh asked.

"Hm?" Hayate asked looking up from his burning mashmellow.

"You gonna tell her you kissed her?"

"What no!!"

"You know we could tell her" Takako said sitting up.

"No"

"But-" Kei said.

"No"

"But-"

"No! Dammit screw this here," He thrust his mashmellow to Goh," I'm going for a walk," and so he did........ In the direction the Himeno went in.

"Should we tell them?" Hajime said to Shin and Mannen.

"No I don't think we should interfere" Mannen said.

"Interfere with what?" Sasame asked.

(Shin, Mannen, and Hajimes faces: 0_0 LOL)

"Nothing at all" Shin said and blew on his marshmellow.

HimenoxHayate

Himeno found a cliff and sat down at the edge wondering about her mixed up feelings.

'_I feel adoration, kindness, and something eles is this love?'_

"I hate this. Damn why do I have to fall in love. I know we all have to fall in love once but why now? Why?" She asked no one in particular. The wind carryed her words to Hayate's ears.

"Wha?" He was feeling the same way but he was to chicken to say anything. He walked to her postion.

"Himeno" He whispered when he saw her. The way she looked when she was deep in thought made his stomach flip-flop. She looked behind her, Hayate moved into the moonlight.

"Hi" Himeno said and turned back to the scenery.

"Can I sit with you?"

"Sure." Hayate sat down next to Himeno.

"Hayate"

"Yes Himeno?"

"Have you..."

"Have I?..... What?"

"Have you ever fallen in.... Fallen in love?"

"Yes" Hayate answered quickly.

"What ever happened?" Himeno asked.

"Nothing. I don't think she feels the same about me but some day I hope I can get the guts to tell her" Hayate turned to her.

"Oh... Who is she?"

"She's right in front of me," Hayate said "Himeno if you don't feel the same I underst-." Himeno silenced him with a kiss and the stars there only witnesses.

* * *

Ok that sucked but YAY I finished it yay!!!! REVIEW!!! Even you people without acounts click that little button at the bottom of the page! CLICK IT!!!!! NOW!!!!!


	2. Sick

Wow two reviews I feel so loved.

Cherry- Yes if you knew me you would die laughing. and I would love to read your stories :)

Oreo- People have mixed feelings about me lol. I try to make it better.

Kiss 2: Sick

* * *

"Himeno don't you want to go with us?" Mr. Awayuki asked.

"I'm fine someone has to take care of the house since Mr. Tanaka won't be here to take care of the house" Himeno answered with a smile.

"Besides she'll be protected by the Leafe Knights!" Mannen said and the kids got in there same poses as they did when they first met. (IT WAS SO CUTE!) Natuse smiled and ruffled Shins hair.

"Ok as long as your here then" Natuse said.

"Are you sure you don't want to come with us Himeno?" Mawata asked her sister after giving her a hug.

"I'll be fine don't worry about it. Have a safe trip see you when you get back!" She said and waved to her family as they got into the car and rode off the estate and to there destination. Himeno lead the Leafe knights inside.

"Himeno?"

"Yes Shin?"

"Can we explore the estate and visit Hayate later?"

"After lunch. Come on lets see what we can find to eat" Himeno said and they went in search of the kitchen.

*AFTER LUNCH*

"Now lets go explore" Himeno said and with thats they paraded outside. Himeno was looking at all the beautiful trees and plants that they had just acquired at the estate she didn't even noticed that the boys had gone astray.

"Guys it looks like rain we should head back. I don't think were gonna have time to visit- What?" Himeno said and turned only to see that the boys where not there.

"Shin, Mannen, Hajime? Where are you?" She called. No answer. Thunder crackled thought the air and it started to rain.

"Dammit" Himeno said and started to run yelling the boy's names.

*with Shin, Mannen, and Hajime*

The boys were inside the mansion sitting at the window and looking outside.

"Maybe we shouldn't have left her."

"Mannen... Where's Himeno" Hayate asked.

"Well um we um"

"Talk. NOW!"

"She's outside... looking for us..." Mannen said looking at his feet. Hayate disappeared in a flash and was outside yelling for Himeno.

*with Himeno*

Himeno was running and still looking for the boys. She wasn't looking where she was going and tripped over a root and falling flat on her face. The last thing she saw was a pair of boots before everything went black.

"Himeno" Hayate said and picked the soaking-cold-wet Himeno into his arms and ran to the way of the mansion. He opened the door to see Takako and Sasame standing there.

"I thought Takako could help take care of Himeno" Sasame said. Takako to two long strides to Himeno.

"She needs out of these wet clothes. Carry her to her room and I'll take care of her." She said and turned to Sasame "She might get sick or might not. Its to soon to tell." Takako ran to Himeno's room.

*HOUR LATER!*

"How are you feeling?" Takako asked the pale sick Himeno.

"I'm –cough- ok…." She said and started to get up only to be pushed down by Shin.

"We're sorry Himeno; we should have told you where we were going." He said cutely.

"Its ok." She smiled "I should have been watching you more carefully."

"No. Its not ok. Himeno if they told you where they where you wouldn't be sick." Hayate said

"I'm not dieing and its not there fault" Himeno argued. Takako stood between the two.

"Will you two stop it! You act like an old married couple" Takako said "Beside Himeno needs to rest" She shooed the Leafe knight out of the room and let Himeno sleep.

*midnight*

Hayate flew into the room through the open window and landed softly on the carpeted floor. He walked up to Himeno's bed and got down on his knees.

"Himeno you dumby" He muttered and put his face in the sheets, "I'm sorry I can't say this to your face, I'm sorry that I can't say I love you when your awake, I'm a coward telling you that I love you in your sleep." he felt a hand on his head. He looked up.

"How long have you been awake?"

"Long enough to hear you say that you love me" Himeno said and smiled "Your not a coward. Your anything but a coward." She said.

"Yes I am" He said geting close to her face, "I'm your coward" He said and kissed her tenderly.

*morning*

Takako walked into the room to give Himeno her medicine but stopped when she saw Hayate holding Himeno close to him. They where both asleep. Takako snapped a picture and slowly backed out of the room smilling.

* * *

Wow that sucked lol review. Cunstructive critisim is welcome flame are not and if you flame my Black giant Chick will attack you!

Black Giant Chick: Baccok!

Review MUAHAHAHAHAHA!

Black Giant Chick: Baccok!


	3. Beach

Woooow... Its been a while... *Rubs head nervously* THANKYOU! Too alll who reviewed! I love you and I'm sorry... how long has it been? Two years? maybe? I love you

Forgive me..

* * *

Kiss three: Beach

It was a hot summer and Himeno laid on the grass with the children pointing at the clouds.

"It looks like a bunny!" Shin said and pointed at a particulally fluffy cloud.

"Theres an elephant with a turban!" Hajime pointed and smiled.

"What do you see Himeno?" Mannen asked only to find there Pretear asleep. Hayate happened to find the four and nudged Himeno's side.

"Get up tulip head" He said and picked up Shin. Himeno sat up and glared at Hayate.

"Guess what Himeno! We get to go to the beach tomorrow!" Hajime said and Himeno smiled.

"Thats great.. I hope you have fun" She smiled and dusted the grass from her shirt.

"Will you come with us?" Shin asked cutely.

"Well... I don't even think I have a swimsuit..." She thought for a moment.

"You can go shopping with Tatako and your sisters!" Mannen said. She was going to refuse but the looks in their eyes where so pleading and wishing. She sighed the great pretear was defeated.

"I'll get my purse"

"YAY!" and as if waiting for the moment the car came around and Tatako grabbed Himeno and threw her inside.

"AHHH!"

"Bye Himeno!" The four Knights waved and Himeno sat up and groaned.

"Hello Himeno" Mawata waved and Mayune laughed.

"I hate you three so much right now" She groaned and did her seat belt.

"You'll love us tomorrow" Tatako had a glint in her eye. Himeno turned pale.

"What are you planing for tomorrow?" She groaned and the girls smiled like sharks.

"Absolutly nothing" They arrived at the mall and went straight to the swim suit store. Himeno twitched and made an attempt to run... A failed attempt. She didn't see much of the store until she was forced into the changing room.

"Wait shouldn't I look at these?!" She pounded on the door.

"No! You can look when you try them on!" She waited for about five minutes and swim suits where being thrown over the door.

"Show us when your done!"

"Pure and utter torture" Himeno said and groaned.

*Next Day*

Hayate rubbed sunscreen on Shin's face and back before he went to play with the others.

"I don't like it... It's sticky" He complained a bit and squirmed.

"You know when plants get those little spots on there leaves?" Hayate asked and the child nodded.

"Thats because they forgot to put on sunscreen" Shin paled and didn't complain anymore.

"Good boy... Go play now"

"Yay!" he followed Hajime and they ran to the water laughing.

"When are the girls getting here?" Goh asked and sat in the sun.

"They should be getting here about now" Sasame said and looked to the left. Hayate's eyes's went wide and his jaw dropped slightly. Himeno was blushing and clinging to her beach bag tightly. Her swim suit showed off all of her curves and made her legs seem longer. Kei looked at Hayate then high fived Goh. Goh was grinning and laughing like an idiot. Shin ran to Himeno and she picked him up.

"You look so cute Himeno!" he said and she smiled and put him down.

"Thanks Shin" Mannen and Hajime where at her sides in no time.

"We have to protect our Himeno! Strange people might want to hurt her!" Mannen said and glared at any one who looked at there pretear.

"I'll be fine guys. I promise" Mawata smiled and jumped on Himeno's back.

"Ack!" the two fell into a laughing pile.

"Carry me!" She giggled and Himeno stood up with a light weight on her back.

"Fine! Only cause your a light weight" She huffed and Mawata laughed.

"Goh can you get this monkey off my back?" Himeno said and Mawata's eyes widened.

"I can't believe you!" She whisper hissed and Himeno smiled wickedly.

"You'll thank me when you have beautiful children" She said and with a sweep Mawata was in Goh's arms. He was grinning.

"Heya Miss Mawata! How are you today?" She was turning red and look at the sand.

"I'm fine.. Thank you for asking"

"Mawata do you have a sunburn?!" Shin asked afraid.

"No I just um.." she racked her brain to find a reason why she was red other than the fact she was blushing.

"She really wants to go play in the water because she's to hot!"

"Yes! Wait what?" She asked and was soon thrown in the water. Mawata sputtered and sat up in the cold ocean water As Goh was sitting next to her and laughing his ass off. Mawata started laughing as well and Kei rolled his eyes.

"Hmm" He flipped through his magizine and looked up as Mayune rubed on sun tan lotion.

"Georgio Armani... Nice choice" He said.

"You have a fine eye" Mayune said and laid her towel next to him.

"Not as fine as your's" He said and turned back to his magazine with a smirk on his face. Mayune blushed and put on her sun glasses.

"What the hell?" Hayate said and Himeno looked slightly disturbed.

"... Agh couples..." Hinemo said and sat under the unbrella.

"tell me abou-" Sasame kissed Tatako right in front of them.

"Ack! PDA! children are here!" Himeno covered shin's eyes.

"Huh? I wanna see," she said and tried to pull down Himeno's hands.

"No you don't" Hayate said and started drawing pictures in the sand. When the two finished kissing they laughed as Himeno glared at them.

"Lets go look for shells" the younger children said and pulled Himeno along.

"Ah. Okay!" Shin grabbed his bucket and they left.

"Hayate your an idiot" Mayune said when the four was well out of ear shot.

"Hey! What the hell?" He turned to glare at the pink haired girl.

"She's right you know" Kei said and flipped the page.

"Who the hell asked you?" He said and Sasame sat down.

"Go talk to her"

"She's with the kids and if I try talking to her in front of them Mannen will be an idiot, Hajime will start giggling, and Shin will want to provide the bouquete for a wedding" He said and groaned.

"He's got a point.. Those kids do jump to conclutions..." Tatako said and thought.

"How to get the kids away from Himeno..." Goh and Mawata came up giggling and dripping wet.

"I have an idea... But its going to be tricky... Rather than get the kids away from Himeno get Himeno away from the kids" Goh said and smirked.

"How did you know what we where talking about" He merely pointed to the fire and Mawata grinned.

"I want in!"

"Right so here's the plan" The group huddled together.

*As the plan goes*

Himeno had to carry the bucket as it got to heavy for Shin to carry. It was filled with so many different sizes and colors of shells and pretty rocks. Hayate and the group watched from behind a boulder.

"I can't believe were doing this" He said and looked completly defeated.

"You doing it!" Goh said and pointed angrily at him.

"Wait for it..." Sasame said. Himeno put down the bucket and the three children ran in different directions.

"Now!" Kei manipulated the glare from the water to Himeno's eyes. A sound of a sea gull screached in her ears as she was backing up. She cried out and fell. She felt a gust of wind and looked up at the man who caught her.

"Hayate..." She said and Mawata, Mayune, and Goh grabbed the children and the bucket.

"You haven't gone in the water all day"

"Huh?" He swept her off her feet and jumped in the water. She sat up and splashed him.

"Stupid Hayate!" She said and he splashed back.

"Stupid tulip head!" She tackled him and laughed. He flipped them over and she gasped. A wave crashed over them (Hajime's face: :D! Mannen's face: ?-? Shin's face: 8D!)

His breath lingered on hers and she felt her face grow hot. Her lips slightly parted and he leaned in close. A ball crashed into the back of his head and he whipped his head around and glared at the person unfortunate enough to chose that moment to loose his ball. (Everyone else's face: D:)

Himeno sat up and stuttered.

"Um its kind of hot.. I'm gonna get and ice cream" She ran off.

"'Wait! No don't," she was to far to hear him,"Go.." He pounded his fists on the wet sand and stood up.

"I told you this wasn't going to work!" he said and approached the group.

"Hang on we have all day! we figure something out!" Goh said and slapped Hayate on the back.

"Plan B!" Sasame said.

"Whats plan B?" Tatako asked. Sasame thought for a moment.

"I'm not sure yet"

"I have plan" Mayune said and the group huddled again.

*And so*

Himeno sat under the unbrella and Mayune came up with a surf board in hand.

"I bet you can't hang ten" She said and Himeno grinned, always ready for a challange.

"Your on" She took the board and ran out to sea.

"Hajime as soon as Himeno gets out far enough make a huge wave, Okay?" Sasame said to the water knight.

"But it what if it hurts Himeno?"

"It won't Hayate is going to save her"

"Ooooh" Himeno paddled out and waited for just the right wave.

"Now!" Hajime made a huge wave and Himeno turned ready to surf the curl. She paddled back and the wave picked her up. She stood up and balanced herself out.

"Can you make it curl a bit faster?"

"I think I can" Hajime gritted his teeth and with a wave of a hand it was a wipe out.

"Good job Hajime!" Everyone praised and patted his head.

"Lets hope it works" Hayate swam and pulled Himeno to shore.

"wow... that was intense.."

"Are you okay?" Hayate asked moving closer to her.

"Yeah.. I'm fine"

"I'm glad." They were gazing into each others eyes and moving closer until a fish jumped in to Hayate's trunks. He yelped and Himeno couldn't help but laugh. His face burned with embarassment as the fish fell out of his trunks and back into the water.

"Talk about kiss block" Every one nodded and went back to the drawing board.

*After 23 more FAILED plans*

Hayate laid on the now cooling sand. It was sun down and Himeno had put on a white beach dress over her swim suit.

"I give up" he groaned. Shin walked up to him and sat down.

"Just talk to her and give her this flower" He plucked a violet and pink flower and gave it to Hayate.

"You know... maybe it will work" Goh was at the grill. Sasame was setting up the radio. Kei was playing with Mannen and Hajime and Himeno was walking. He took the flower and walked to his pretear.

"Hey Himeno" He said and hit the flower behind his back.

"Hey Hayate"

"Umm... Were are you going?"

"Oh I was going to watch the sunset on those rocks over there.

"May I join you?"

"Of course" truth be told she had been hoping he would come with her. They walked and laughed and climbed to the top of the rocks. They sat side by side as the sun sunk into the ocean.

"This has been quite a day.." Himeno laughed.

"Yeah.. It sure has..." Hayate took out the flower and tucked it behind her ear.

"Beautiful" she looked at him with a soft loving expression.

"Himeno... I have something I've been needing to say fora while" their lips where centimeters apart. A single move would close the gap but Hayate held back.

"Yes Hayate?" Her eyes were locked with his.

"I love you" He closed the gap and cupped her cheek with his hand. She threw her arms around his neck and held him tightly. They could hear cheers in the distance as they pulled apart. Himeno laughed.

"So have you been trying to tell me that all day?" She whispered.

"Yes"

"I could tell" Hayate turned red.

"How?" you tried to kiss me 26 times today.. I kind had a hunch" Hayate burried his head in his hands and blushed to his toes.

"But it was very sweet" she hugged him and he hugged back.

"I love you too" he kissed her again. The wind took her flower and it landed on her beach things waiting for the couple to return.

* * *

yeahhh you can find himeno's swim suit. I'm gonna post a link on my profile... soo please be pacient with me

LOL i just realized what happened in my last sentence and I hope not! Hayate there are children around you pervert and Himeno you should know better!... It takes forever to get sand of places... XD!

I hope you all don't hate me...

I love you 3 :)

...3

You all hate me still... I'm sorry..

I'm working on more kisses! I am really sorry! Thank you all for loving me! and my kisses! I thank you all... I am so sorry for being so late... Some of my top duties should be to you in the summer and this is inexcusable behavior for me! I am so sorry but I will try to post more often and i have a present for you all... Its just not completely done yet... It will be soon though.

With much love,

Luna

P.s.

FAKIRU! Kay now im done :)


End file.
